


Heh... Well I’m Going To Hell!

by TS_RoyalTea



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BDSM, Cheerleader Logan Sanders, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Dom Logic | Logan Sanders, Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Dom Remus Sanders, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Fluff, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Jealousy, Jock Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Jock Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Sex, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Sub Logic | Logan Sanders, Sub Morality | Patton Sanders, Sub Remus “Duke” Sanders, Switch Creativity | Roman Sanders, Switch Deceit Sanders, Voice Kink, extreme masochism, lil bit o’ angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TS_RoyalTea/pseuds/TS_RoyalTea
Summary: Wow! Is the author avoiding finishing a story because they keep crying at the angst of it all? Why yes! Yes this is a procrastination project!Lol but in all honesty, I am a horny and kinky mess. So requests shall be fulfilled to the best of my ability and at least 500 words per request.Rules are:- I am gay af. I can’t do trans characters, and I’m sorry but I just can’t write it.- No pregnancy (fantasy is fine)Yeah... that’s it! Have fun kiddos! Love you all!!REQUESTS ARE TEMPORARILY ON PAUSE





	1. Thomas? Go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh heh heh... fuck me man...  
Thomas is a /real/ person and I swear to every deity that he does /not/ look here because yep! He’s a character option!!

Thomas was _exhausted_. He had been working for the past 5 hours straight... unlike him. 

He was hunched over his computer, it now just turning to 1 a.m.. The blue light brought out the dark, sunken bags under his eyes, looking almost sickly. He yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. And then returning to revising the newest Cartoon Therapy script.

His eyes were dropping closed every few lines though. He’d open his eyes and have to restart each paragraph. This time when he opened his eyes the computer was gone.

”What the he-“ His nose and eyebrows scrunched together in confusion before looking up and gulping. Definitely awake now.

In front of him, stood Logan. One hand on his hip, and the other clutching a closed laptop. His eyes were hardened steel. The unusual grey looked stormy as his thin lips pressed into an even thinner line.

”Thomas.” He regarded him, setting down the device without breaking eye contact with the man. His side continued, “I have told you countless times to retire to your bedroom without any electronics by 11:30 p.m.. You are well aware of the time this morning. You are disrupting your circadian rhythm and disrespecting me and the rules we have set for you.”

Thomas’ eyes widen a little he quickly stood up. He reached out to take Logan’s hand, his own shaking as his voice wobbled nervously. 

“L-Logan! I’ll head to bed r-right now. Okay? Y-you can j-just go back t-to bed!”

Logan’s eyes narrowed as he raised one eyebrow. Thomas was quick to lower his head, as well as his gaze. “I’m sorry I broke your rules Sir.” He whispered.

Logan smirked, placing two fingers underneath his chin and pushing it up. When their eyes connected Thomas let out a quiet whimper which caused Logan’s arousal to roll with satisfaction. He didn’t let it show however.

”Not yet you aren’t. But you will be. Won’t you pretty pet?” He asks, expecting an answer even though it’s obvious.

”Yes Sir.” Thomas breaths out. His eyes shifting and taking in his body language and facial expression. The representation of Logic has schooled his features and posture to appear unaffected. Although his eyes dance with both irritation and amusement.

”Good boy. Upstairs. Strip and kneel at the end of the bed. You have three minutes.” And with that a timer on Logan’s watch starts. Thomas quickly nods and races up the stairs and into his bedroom down the hall. (Dear Eva Hansen anyone?)

He knows how Logan wants him. His shirt is off by the time he opens his bedroom door. He folds it quickly, and discards his sweatpants next. Those get folded a little slower, having messed up the pattern and having to start over. Then his socks are rolled together and set next to the stack of clothing.

A beep sounds through the room. He has one minute. Logan is heading up the stairs.

Thomas then takes his boxers off slowly, shivering as the cold air washes over his most sensitive areas. He folds them as well. Setting it on top of the pile and scrambled to his bed.

He kneels, softly dropping to the ground. His hands are placed palm down on his knees. He tilts his head down and focuses on the smiley face sticker on the floor which tells him he’s where he’s supposed to be, looking where he’s supposed to be.

He shivers as his cock twitches. This was the best part. Logan would be in front of him soon. Commanding him. Controlling his pleasure. Allowing him to not think anymore. Breaking him down into the most basic elements of himself before piecing him back together carefully. He was allowed to just _feel. _Just feel free, feel happy and feel good about himself before falling asleep and resting well.

However, this was also the worst part. The anticipation before a punishment. The fear coursing through his veins and freezing his breath in his throat. His heart torn between pausing and pounding itself out of his rib cage and onto the floor in front of him. Blood rushes through his ears, making it impossible to hear when Logan arrived. He could look... If he wanted his punishment to be worse.

Sooner than he expected there was a hand in his hair. He flinched, not out of fear, just not expecting it. There was a “tsk” from above him and he bit his lip. Dammit he messed up.

”Calm pet. You have completed what I requested you to do without further prompting. You’ve done well. Release your lip. Only I am allowed to bite it.” Logan had been running his hand through Thomas’ hair but then pulled on it roughly while speaking his last sentence.

”Yes Sir. Thank you Sir.” Thomas responds. His mouth dry with an arousing thrill of fear of the unknown and the anticipation of getting taken care of by his master. His eyes blown wide already as the factual praise cuts through his low self-esteem. All those things are objectively true, and the warmth from knowing this floods his body, finally looking low in his lower stomach.

There’s a deep hum. And then he can no longer see shoes from his place on the floor. But he doesn’t dare move, knowing that if he wants to continue to receive praise, he needs to earn it.

Thomas is slowly loosing his thoughts as he gets caught up in many fantasies and possibilities of what might happen. And then without realizing it, Logan has sat on the bed, naked save for a pair of plain black boxers.

He only notices his presence when his gaze his yanked towards his by his hair. Thomas let out a gasp and holds back a small moan as sharp shocks of electricity race across his scalp and down his spine.

”Do not think. You are here for one reason, and one reason alone in and of itself. What is it Thomas?” Logan asks with a soothingly monotone voice that makes Thomas’ shoulders drop from their defensive hunch as the weight of his head is becoming more and more dependent on the hand in his hair.

”To please you Sir~ To be your good boy toy~” Thomas almost moans just from the ideas of what Logan could do to him. He was told not to think, but it was so hard when all he could focus on was work. Deadlines. Grammar errors. Presentations.

Logan’s hand was on his chest, massaging a nipple, causing it to harden. Thomas bit his lip again. Trying his best to keep in the embarrassing noises that threatens to tumble through his teeth.

His nipple was twisted sharply and he yelped loudly, and then as his other nipple was flicked he moaned softly. His cock jumping and dripping precum onto his thighs.

”P-please Sir~ I- I need-“ 

Logan cut him off with a growl. “I told you not to bite your lip. Then you did. You do not speak unless spoken to or you are close to orgasm. It seems I need to fill your mouth then, doesn’t it?” Logan asked rhetorically. But Thomas wasn’t going to take any chances.

”Yes Sir! Fill my mouth Sir. Please Sir~” His mouth opened, allowing his pink tongue to fall out limply past his lips. He rested his head on Logan’s right. Eyeing the bulge in his boxers as his eyes became half-lidded with lust.

Logan scoffed. And pulled him off of his leg by a tight grip on the hair lining the nape of his neck. Thomas whimpered, both from the pain and the loss.

Logna chuckled dryly, adjusting himself as he snapped his boxers away and began to storks himself slowly, but with purpose. His fingers collecting his own precum from his head as he moaned lightly, eyes squeezing shit with pleasure for a few moments.

”You think after disobeying me that I will allow you to have my penis rest inside your mouth? No no pet. You may taste me from my fingers and that is all for tonight.”

”Yes Sir. I’m sorry Sir I just-“ Thomas started to beg, shifting in place, his cock bobbing as he moved slightly. He desperately craved the heady feeling of a heavy, thick cock like Logan’s on his tongue. The mind-blowing scent of his groin when he was pulled towards him until his nose was buried deep in his pubes. The flavor of his salty precum that left the taste as he was pounded into after being a cockwarmer for his logical trait for hours.

Logan cut off his apology and begging by shoving two fingers in his mouth, pressing the digits dripping with slick onto his tongue firmly, Thomas stilled, waiting until he was allowed to lick them clean. Until he was allowed, he sat his mind gazing over in a pleasant fog as Logan slowly jerked himself off while he waited alongside him.

Then his fingers were resting on his bottom lip. Permission. Thomas stuck his tongue out, not moving his neck or head at all as he scooped the thick liquid from Logan’s fingers. As he cleaned them perfectly, Logan began to press them further into his mouth. His tongue started to catch every drop. Sliding in between the two. Moaning as Logan pressed them together to capture his tongue in a tight, warm grip. 

Soon his fingers were clean and Logan’s steady hand was pumping faster—irregularly. He was close, Thomas could tell. So he amped up is efforts. Now sucking the fingers deeer into the carven of his mouth, allowing them to prod at the back of his throat, swallowing each and every gag as Logan began to spew praises.

”Good boy. Taking my fingers so well— You belong here Thomas. You please me so well you might as well make a living from it. God just imagine it— being held on your patellar regions throughout daylight hours, then being used like a doll as evening turned to night. Just like that pet. Press your tongue to the joints— yes make them curl against your tongue. Good boy Thomas~” Thomas was so hard. Moaning around the thin, long digits inside his mouth. He was whining as his hips thrust weakly into the air. Desperate to be touched.

So as Logna neared his orgasm, he placed his leg between Thomas’ thighs. “Good pet. Rut against my leg pet. You may come from that alone, or no orgasm at all.” Logan commanded this with such an air of superiority and dominance that Thomas let out a long, loud moan. His legs trapping the limb in place, and pressing against it firmly. Then quickly jumping it as drool began to spill from the corners of his mouth.

Logans fingers pulled out to collect it and shove it back inside of him as if it were cum leaking from his hole. Thomas let out a wet gag as the fingers pressed back too far. And then his eye closed. Logan came with a small grunt, the loudest noise he had made the entire session. 

His semen cling to Thomas’ eyelashes. It collected on his brows and dropped down his cheeks. His mouth fell open, allowing his tongue to dart out and lick at what he could.

Logan smiled gently, but still with an air of pride, collecting his own release off of his face and feeding it to his pet.

Thomas neared the edge, but he had already been given permission to come, so he just continued sucking and licking Logan’s palm after it had wiped a large smear from his cheek onto it.

Suddenly he gasped, “Sir~!” His hips stuttering harshly as he spilled onto Logan’s bare shin. The cum clinging to the small, dark hairs that resides there. And Thomas whines high and deep in the back of his throat. His eyes fluttering shit as he fell limply forward on Logan’s lap.

He chuckled deeply, running his hands through the sweaty hair belonging to his submissive. Thomas leaned into the touch sleepily. Losing consciousness quickly.

Logan snapped the two of them clean with a little MindScape Magic©️. Soon Thomas was in his arms, snuggled tightly against his chest, sound asleep for at least the next 8 hours. 

Task completed he supposes. He went to bed didn’t he? If it was now 2:30 then that was the world’s problem. His viewers would understand if it were only a few hours later than scheduled.


	2. Royal Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ve got a request my bois!!!  
This here is a medieval AU. Logan is King of the realm and Patton is a servant that has acted out and earned punishment. However, since Logan is fond of him in particular, he gives him... a rather interesting task to make up for his wrongdoings... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by AcesOfFates! And it’s my first request so I just gotta give thanks to them for kudos and support on not just this fic, but a couple others of mine as well!

A loud slam echoed through the stone walls of the castle’s hallway. The King was storming through the hallways with a sneer on his face, and a piece of parchment crumpled and torn in his clenched fist.

Not a single servant, advisor or otherwise dared to intercede. When King Logan finally lost his cool, he lost it spectacularly. Rooms have been torn to shreds and become completely unusable; except perhaps as servants’ quarters.

King Logan has just finished hosting the neighboring kingdom’s princes. The two were twins and both made it their life’s mission to annoy the hell out of Logan. Prince Roman liked to insult his “manliness” by claiming he wasn’t fit to rule because he could not hunt for dinner like he. And Prince Remus? Dear Merlin he insisted upon accompanying the King throughout his entire visit. He would spew fake facts and a vomit-inducing theories and fantasy worlds. Although Logan was able to turn him out, his attendants had to start working in small rotating shifts. It was unnecessary and it took up more time than the King wanted to waste.

Thankfully; the two twin terrors had taken off about half an hour ago. And Logan had already been in a foul mood having spent the majority of the daylight hours with the two. It was evening when he was looking over incoming messages from other rulers and some from the town’s court system he had developed as a means of justice for peasants, served by peasants. He only needed to intervene when corporal punishment was to be handed out, or in the event of a tie vote when they were missing a judge.

And so, at dinner, he was finally at peace without a ruckus from the other end of the table. It felt nice to have silence once again after an entire fortnight (that’s two weeks for the kiddos who didn’t know ;)) of hosting the prince and duke.

Until he opened a letter from King Damian himself. He had been promised a telescope from his kingdom, should he deliver 450 gold to the other ruler. He had thrown away the money as if it were going out of style. 

And now he finds out that Damian’s kingdom does not make the telescopes but bought it off another merchant. And in the delivery of the pay to said merchant, the carriage was robbed.

He highly doubted this was the case. Logically, he had known better than to trust the lying snake of a king, but he had been so entranced at the idea of seeing the stars and planets in greater detail that he hadn’t questioned him.

Now he felt like a fool. And if there was one thing the King of Crofter Valley hated above all else, was being wrong and being made into a joke. Both had happened in one meal and he was _pissed_! 

And so, he had begun his swift-paced journey to his chambers, ignoring the staff that scrambled out of his way. He was no sadist. He didn’t enjoy frightening his subjects, but one can only endure so much before they snap.

And luckily for his castle’s workers, he had a stress reliever already set up on a spare bed in his private room. Unluckily however, for Patton.

Who’s Patton you ask? Just a servant of the King. He was brought in at a very young age when the King had only been a prince, child of King Thomas and his deceased wife. The King had remarried another man at some point, but that’s irrelevant at the moment.

When the two were young, Patton and two other nameless servants were assigned to make sure Logan got outside for at least an hour each and every day. The Prince would roll his eyes most days, and bring a book to read under a tree. Some days he would put up a fight, but Patton had always managed to convince him to join them in the palace grounds.

He would entertain Logan with small jokes, often making the Prince snort in amusement before shutting it down as scientifically improbable and therefore, no laughing matter. Patton had managed to cheer him up when he was low as well. The Prince often struggled with his self-esteem when he was young. Patton gave compliments out as if they burned him to keep the thoughts and praise to himself. But Logan soon found he didn’t mind it, in fact he quite enjoyed the words of affirmation. 

Over the years, he had begun to crave Patton’s presence. He requested him to be near him almost at all times when he first became King, for he needed reassurance that he was ruling justly and correctly.

Then as time went on he was given odd jobs as tasks and then he would just kneel at the foot of his throne when townsfolk came in for Royal advice. Sometimes, Patton would object to his decrees during such times, and would point out how it was emotionally draining or empathetically negligent. After a few times, Logan began to become irritated with being corrected by a servant in the presence of a poor man in his own throne room. Patton had been told and warned to never openly disagree with King Logan while being the audience for other servants or less-than-fortunate folk.

However much Logan liked his favorite, and most trusted, servant, he still carried out punishments when he earned one.

After physically standing up from his kneeling posture to persuade him of releasing a town’s witch, referred to only by Anxiety, Patton was sent to be held in chains for three days. Today would be day two.

So when the door to his chambers was opened with a loud bang, Logan fully expected the slightly frightened whimper that came from his left. He did not bother glancing at said noise, instead disrobing himself of the days clothing, closing his door with yet another loud slam and setting on the worn-down mattress on the ground.

The mattress held Patton, chained on his knees with his arms spread out like a T, allowing his body to be supported by his chest unless he chose to move his arms to steady himself. He was covered with sweat and his genitals were dark red, swelling around the band withholding his orgasms until he punishment has concluded.

He also wore a wide plug, made specifically for him by the village’s blacksmith. It stretched his anal cavity for Logan to fill without needing to pause and prep him first. He wasn’t sadistic or cruel as I’ve said before, but he was also impatient. He knew this about himself, ergo he solved the issue the previous night, teasing the male with it, and running his fingers lightly over the ring that prevented him from releasing.

The second function of the plug was to keep each and every load of semen Logan released into him there; again, at least until the punishment has come to a close. Yesterday, he had filled his slave three times before dinner and then twice that night. He had received a potion from the kingdom’s most experienced alchemist that would allow his body to produce double the amount of come that he would usually.

Presently however, Logan has only used the servant twice today. That would need to be remedied before dinner. Even though his stomach hung lower than usual, bulging and round with his insides filled with so much cum— and so u h more to come. (Heh heh heh... puns... gotta love ‘em)

So that’s how the King found himself kneeling behind Patton’s form. His hands placed firmly on his hips, both to help steady himself and to ground his favorite servant in reality. Oh how he loved to hear his pretty voice crack and grow raw as he screamed around his thrusting cock. This was a punishment, and so he was allowed to enjoy the sounds that Patton made, regardless if they were pained, strained or appreciative.

Logan ran his nails from the nape of his servant’s neck, to the base of his spine. Watching as he shuddered. He knew not to speak unless spoken to, and the King could just see the words on the tip of his tongue.

”Tell me, slave, what have you learned from your current predicament?” He inquired with a cold, unaffected tone.

Patton gasped as if he had been preventing himself from speaking by holding his breath inside his lungs until the dam burst.

”My King, I’ve learned to not speak without your permission. I require your permission in everything I do, your majesty. Please, allow me to serve you~” 

Ahhh, and this is why Patton was Logan’s favorite toy to play with. He was always so desperate to please him, and not very often did he care about his own pleasure.

”Very well. Do try to keep the screaming to a minimum. I have a terrible headache, you would not believe the day I had.”

”Tell me about it, your majesty. Allow yourself to relieve your stress both physically and verbally, my King.”

Logan decided to ignore the fact that he had not been asked a question, since the idea he presented was actually quite promising.

”Very well Patton.” The King responded, wasting no time at all before pulling the plug out slowly. The vial of oil beside him was used to stroke himself to full hardness— though it was hardly needed. Patton had always struck a certain chord in him that caused his body to spark the fires of arousal in his lower abdomen.

Patton’s small moan sounds through the air as the plug is gone, taken with a deliciously wet pop bouncing of the cement and stone walls. 

Logan’s cock head teased over Patton’s entrance, pressing against it, but never pushing past the muscle. He spoke harshly towards the other princes and King while the thick vein on the underside of his erection throbbed a cadence that demanded to just sink down to the hilt inside of the servant already, but Logan knew Patton would understand what he wanted; he always had.

”Your highness! Please my King, use me to relieve the stress of being ruler! Let me be of service to you! Please take me Log—“

He was cut out with a loud moan erupting from his throat. His cock dripped precum onto the already-soiled mattress; his hands found themselves twisted in the sheets beneath him.

Logan must confess, that he and Patton have done such activities before; however, they were different than this, they weren’t a punishment. This time, the King could be as rough as he wanted.

Without giving Patton’s still somehow tight heat time to adjust, he pulled out again slowly, his length covered in his own semen, before plunging back inside of him, at an angle the aimed to find the slave’s prostate.

Patton whimpered as he realized Logan’s goal was to make him suffer at the brink of a climax while he released however many loads he was physically able to.

Logan ignored his sounds, they weren’t the safeword they had come up with, available to use even when he was punished like this, so he really could care less. He liked having his favorite servant in chains, unable to resist whatever he wanted, and getting pounded into without worrying about his pleasure. It was the perfect stress relief for someone who’s mind is always thinking of multiple things at once.

Now instead of multi-tasking running a kingdom, he can focus on just cumming.

He began to thrust abruptly until he heard Patton let out a sharp, broken moan. He had found his prostate and now he could begin.

His pace increased dramatically. He slammed into Patton at such a force that he inches forward each time until Logan sunk his nails into his hips, holding him in place as his servant let out his first sob.

Dear Aphrodite, he adored it when he looked down to see Patton’s pretty blue eyes unusually bright and shiny with tears. His cheeks would blotch red as his tongue lolled out of his hanging mouth, the sobs eventually giving away to plaint silence as tears slowly streamed down his face as he panted for breath, moans interrupting his breathing and causing him to gasp for air.

But that only happened by the time he had released into him the second time. He began to go faster, and harder. Not holding back anymore as the sundial in the window showed him that he would be required in the banquet hall in 10 minutes. 

He had better make this one count.

He slid the ring keeping Patton’s cock from spilling his own load off and onto the mattress. Patton gasped, and immediately starting to beg for Logan to allow him the relief of an orgasm after being hard for almost two days straight at this time.

Patton always had a wild imagination, so even when he was asleep, his cock would twitch and demand to be taken care of.

Logan didn’t verbally respond, only stroking him in time with his thrusts, he wanted him to clench his length tightly, so tight the orgasm would be ripped from him.

He let Patton get close, as he began thanking him over and over again, his hole getting tighter and tighter as Logan got closer and closer. Then as he saw his testicles rise up, ready to release— he stopped.

Patton wailed. He clenched down onto Logan’s cock harshly and he groaned, slumping his some of his weight onto his slave while he came for the third time. Throughly satisfied for now.

He pulled out, cleaned himself off with a rag as Patton panted on the floor, trying to grind down into the mattress to finish for himself. Logan let him while he put his robes back on, then slid the ring around him once more.

He left with only one sentence, barely having addressed Patton outside of when he was using him, just the way they both loved. 

“One more day, love.”

Then the door slammed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request are open still!! I wanna have as many chapters as possible because out of anything, smut is the easiest to write for me because I am “a horny bastard” as my dad friend has said.


	3. Sibling Rivalry And Oh Boy Is The Prize Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Sinnamon_Lord request! Heh... so... I’m not dead!! I’m finally getting time to write and I mean /thank god/ right? Anyways!! Requests will be actively being filled and posted the best I can. Thank you so so much for understanding! <3

“Yeah?! Well I have actual _muscles!_ You’re just a scrawny stack of bones! Who’d want _you_?!”

”Oh!? You want to talk about bones?! Newsflash Roman! Yours aren’t thick! You’re just _fat_!”

”*offended Princey noises* How— How _dare _you?! I am gloriously thicccc!! With like— Four c’s!! In fact I—“

Roman and Remus were arguing in the locker room after their football practice. Logan was incredibly done with it and they had only just got off the field. While the twins were at athletic stars for playing the sport of football itself, Logan, along with his brother Patton, was a cheerleader. The only reason he was though, was because he required a regular activity that combined exercise with forced social contact, since he knew himself too well to hope that making new friends was a realistic goal.

Though he really wishes he did have new friends... or really just any friends other than the terror twins arguing with each other like walking testosterone mannequins. Logan rolls his eyes as the insults range from the ‘ever so varied’ array of childish taunts and degradation of physical appearance.

Why they did this, he will never know. (Heh... foreshadowing...) Logan is well aware of how illogical their constant bickering is; but no matter how many times he brings up the petty rivalry between the two, they continue to fight over who was more respectful to the other on a daily basis. This was quick to fall down the figurative rabbit hole, and devolve into yet another argument. It seems as though they would rather fall over their own feet to impress him when all he really wants is for them to— “SHUT UP!”

Both jocks stop mid-argument and turn to the lithe, angry nerd wearing a skirt so short that it should be fucking _illegal._ And honestly, nerd was now a very loose term for Logan. Nerds spent the majority of their time with their nose in a book or working on extra credit assignments. And while that is where he would much rather be, cheer-leading and the two speechless morons in front of him took up about 20% of his day. 33.3% was taken by getting adequate rest and yet another 33.3% was spent at school. The other 13.4% was used for homework, reading and time on electronics for recreational reasons.

But yeah, so his skirt. Logan and Patton were the only two men on the squad, and had the opportunity to opt out of the usual uniform and replace the navy blue pleated skirts with shorts. But the brothers agreed that it would be a bit odd to be the only ones not in the same code of dress. So they wore the same skirts as the rest of the team. 

Patton quite enjoyed pulling ribbons through his curly mess of hair, and painting his nails to match their school colors. While Logan saw it as something necessary, and didn’t think much of it either negatively or positively. 

Roman and Remus sure thought positively of it though. Logan’s pale, long legs were accentuated by the flowing skirt. His pecs were cupped with the white and blue crop top they wore as part of their spring uniforms, and his small waist was wrapped up so prettily by the smooth fabric. 

What had the twins been fighting about you ask? Oh. Well they always fought when Logan was around. They both liked the cute and oblivious dork and they wanted to prove to him, and to each other, that they were the guy for him to choose.

Too bad Logan wouldn’t be picking anytime soon.... or so they thought.

Looks like Logan has reached his ‘listening to others bicker’ limit for the day as he stands up, hands on his unfairly wide hips and glares at the two jocks looking like they’ve been caught with their hands in the cookie jar... in a cookie factory... and their pants are down— and covered in cum.

”Would either of you care to tell me why every single time I am alone in a room with the two of you, you insist on arguing with each other until I would rather pull my hair out then spend another second with you?!” 

Remus and Roman both look down, different degrees of shame and embarrassment painting their faces red before Remus shrugs. “Well we were only debating who would be the better boyPHPHFPFHMM—!” He was cut off by Roman slapping a hand over his mouth, which of course only resulted in Remus licking his hand and Roman squealing in disgust and wiping it across his muddy jersey. Remus cackled as he got shoved into one of the lockers and scolded, the conversation lapping over each other since neither wanted to hear the other and both wanted to be listened to. 

Logan got pissed easily, but was able to pick out bits and pieces from their nonsensical banter. 

“You dumbass! We can’t just tell him that—!”

”Well _why not?_! If we tell him he can decide who’s better—“

“But he _won’t_! How do you know for sure he won’t just laugh at us?!”

”And how do you know for sure he will!?”

Logan groaned, calling the boys attention with a sharp whistle. Their heads snapped over and blushed as they remembered that Logan was in fact in the locker room with them, and clearly in hearing distance. Remus looked smug and Roman looked torn between killing Remus and killing himself.

”From what I gather, and do tell me if I’m wrong, you two both have a crush on the same someone and you can’t decide which of you gets to ask him out because you don’t know which of you so better?”

Remus looks at Roman who is hiding his face in his hands and takes his opportunity to intercede. “Well ya mostly right! Only thing is Ro thinks fluffy, flowery romance is the way to go, but I say that physical love like sex is the real deciding factor! We decided whoever got in his pants first can keep him!”

The only thing they were leaving out was the fact that— well, Logan was the guy they were talking about. But the short-tempered cheerleader was as obtuse as the triangles in his advanced Trigonometry course. He sighed, blushing very subtly as he sat down on the bench and began to remove his shoes that he had just put back on. “Well then I suppose the only solution to my recurrent migraines is to discern which of you has more sexual prowess than the other. Strip.”

Roman squeaked as he fell on his ass in surprise and Remus looked both shocked and awed by Logan.

”W-Wait what?! Lo! You can’t just—“

”I can’t just what Roman? Give you the opportunity to leave or say no to the answer to a dilemma you have brought me into, whether intentionally or not? Because I very much think I can.”

There was a small staring contest between both hot-headed individuals but inevitably Roman swallowed audibly and took his shirt off slowly. Remus whooped and quickly stripped, half hard in anticipation of seeing Logan strip as well. But neither twin was prepared for Logan shoving Remus up against the lockers when he reached to undress him. 

“Wha—?”

”I believe you’ve misinterpreted the situation Remus. I am the one who you two have been bugging about an issue that could be easily resolved, therefore I the one who will be ‘calling the shots’. Do you understand Remus?~” Remus’ breath faltered but he nodded and went back to stand across from Logan as he inspecting the two of them. 

“While you are identical twins, I can see clear differences in the two of you. Roman’s muscles are more defined which is most certainly attractive, but so is the abundance of scars that Remus has. So when it comes—“

Remus snorts and Logan frowns before continuing. “Pun unintended but when it comes down to it, your physical attributes are equally attractive and arousing...” he softly blushes and adjusts his skirt that has a sizable tent in it now. “So that would only leave the actions you partake in. And we very well can’t have the two of you demonstrate on each other, so I believe I’ve failed to settle this appropriately...” Logan’s large, lush lips form a soft pout. Feeling incredibly disappointed in himself and also beginning to brainstorm how he will get home with Patton without revealing his current hardship... no pun intended.

Remus and Roman share a look and nod, moving to stand on either side of Logan. Remus places a gentle hand on the exposed small of Logan’s back, and Roman cups his cheek to direct his gaze upwards. “Well, seeing is only half the research wouldn’t you say Remus?~”

”Oh very much so~” Remus turns Logan’s spinning head towards him now, an embarrassingly bright blush is slowly spreading across Logan’s face as the twin pairs of hands roam his body without straying too close to be uncomfortable. “Feeling it is the most important held in my opinion~ And we seem to have a willing judge~”

”So what do you say Fine-stein?~ Will you settle the score for us?~”

Logan looks from one man to the other, his heart beating much too fast for a situation involving two of his only friends. But he has nowhere near the amount of self-control needed to say no. And so he nods, stuttering as Remus immediately begins to kiss his neck. "I- I consent to this w-with the caveat of no penetration since I do not believe any of us currently possess condoms."

Roman chuckles softly, pressing his fingers to Logan's jaw, now much closer than he had been before. "Sounds perfectly fair my dear knight~ Though I must ask if that means I'm free to kiss you?~" 

Logan looks lost for words as his eyes flicker from Roman's to his lips. Just as he opens his mouth to respond he gasps and lets out an angelic, feather-soft moan due to Remus nipping underneath his ear. "Y-Y-Yes!" He blushes at his own eagerness but before he has the sense to correct himself, Roman already has captured his lips into a chaste, slow kiss. Logan's heart is thudding inside his chest as he whimpers into the kiss, feeling Remus' impatient hands dip underneath the waistband of his skirt and short briefs. Roman quickly pulls away to let him protest, but Logan does is fluster as he whispers, "P-Please~ Don't stop...~"

That's all the twins need to undress him at their own paces. Roman distracts Logan with a slow, deep kiss that has their tongues dancing to a greater ballet than the Nutcracker in his opinion. His hands slide up the front of his crop top, gently massaging a nipple- to which the action gains a gasp- as his other hand begins to pull the top off from the back. 

Remus on the other hand doesn't have the patience to takes his time. His hand palms Logan through his skirt as he fumble with the buttons in the back. Logan moans at that, groaning as his hands go up to tug at Roman's hair to get him to act a little more careless. Not that the practiced, self-assured sensations he's getting from Roman aren't turning him on! Because he is definitely harder than he's ever been. But there's just something addicting about the way Remus is so impulsive and daring with the way he yanks his skirt and underwear down in one tug and immediately gropes his bubble butt of an ass.

God, he loves them both equally-

Once Logan's clothes are on the floor, Roman gets jealous of his brother who has made Logan let out a high-pitched moan by wrapping his hand around his velvety soft cock. He growls and hit Remus upside the head. Remus snarls back but Logan stumbles back into Roman's arms, reaching out for Remus and he can't deny his dumbly-cute dork. Remus yanks his hair to pull him into an absolutely _filthy _kiss as Roman's hand grips both his and Logan's dick, stroking them with the lotion he keeps in his locker for chaffing.

Remus and Roman alternate quite a bit, kissing Logan to muffle his moans and cries of pleasure to not be caught by someone of the janitorial staff, kissing his usually plump lips until they're bright red, shiny with spit and swollen to almost twice they're normal size. Even when pleasuring themselves and Logan, the King twins still fight each other for Logan's attention by twisting his nipples, flicking his slit, twisting their wrist as their hand strokes over his crown. Eventually Logan is pushes their chests away, batting at their hands to give himself room to breathe. "St- stop~" They readily let up after that, pulling away from the horribly flushed, and frustratingly leaking nerd. "I want- I want to suck one of you off~"

Roman gasps, slapping a hand over Remus' mouth and not moving this time when its licked. "ME! Loganberry you can suck me off~ I'm sure Remus won't mind- Aiiii!" Roman rips his hand away and clutching it from where Remus had bitten him without any mercy.

Sensing the debate about to happen he kisses Remus slowly and sweetly. When he pulls back he can't help but smirk. "I might have lied before... I have a single condom in my bookbag, smallest pocket in the blue pencil case~ Put it on Remus~"

Roman sputters, looking offended and shook-ith as can be but Logan gently guides him to sit on the bench and ignore the cheering Remus as he smirks and flips his brother off, stumbling in his effort to run to Logan's bag on the other side of the room by the showers. "Is my mouth not appealing to you anymore Ro?~" 

"N-no! No I mean it _is! _I just- You didn't tell me-" Logan cuts him off by kissing him chastely and then sinking down onto his knees. Roman's jaw drops and completely ignores Remus fumbling with the condom's wrapper and instead holds his cock that twitches in interest.

Logan kisses his tip, and maintains eye-contact as he pushes the head of his cock into his mouth. Roman moans loudly, swearing and gripping the metal bench tightly. 

Remus settles between Logan and gently whispers into his ear, "How many fingers do I need ta stretch ya to?" 

Logan pulls off much to Roman's displeasure and rasps, "I'm plenty stretched from my... activities last night. Just go for it~" the gruff tone just sending the twins arousal to heart-stopping levels and Logan immediately continues to push inch by inch of Roman's dick into his mouth.

Remus groans from arousal, but makes Logan cause another desperate whine to be pulled from Roman. "Ya sure Lo? I ain't gonna enjoy it if I end up havin' ta drive us to the ER with a ripped asshole. Though do you think blood would make a good lube or no because-" He's cut off by Logan kissing him, he pulls away with a wrinkled nose. "No offense Lo, but I ain't f'r second-hand suckin' Ro off." Logan nods and kisses his cheek instead.

"I'm sure~ Please fuck me Remus~ But uh- use a lot of lubricant."

Remus snorts, kissing Logan's cheek as Roman begins softly teasing Logan until his quip is cut off by a strangled moan, Logan's mouth now sucking Roman's balls before slowly kissing up his shaft to lick every drop of precum off him before resuming his task. Meanwhile, Remus was amusing himself with spreading Logan's cheeks wide. Leaving red half-moons imprinted on his ass, spreading a large amount of lotion over his still fairly loose hole, pressing two fingers in- this makes both Remus and Logan moan, and as the vibrations travel through Roman's dick, he also moans.

It's not long before Remus pushes inside Logan and another chorus of triple moans is set into motion. With every sharp thrust Remus makes, Logan is pushed further onto Roman's dick, gagging every once in a while but mainly he just loses himself in the moans of the only two people in the world that he can always get along with, if not one or the other, than both of them. It's a rather odd circumstance to realize that he hopes the guy they're fighting over is him... but only because if he had all of his sense with him he would know that they could never like someone like him.

But his depressive train of thought gets derailed by Remus wrapping a hand around his own length. Logan moans, hearing Roman shout and then feeling him reach his orgasm and spill down his throat- Logan panics and swallows what he's given out of fear of choking. How awful would that headstone be?! Here lies Logan Sanders, died after choking on semen. And soon enough Logan reaches his own peak. Roman kneels down on the tile to kiss him as Logan clenches impossibly tight around Remus, adoring how gravelly his voice sounds when he comes, versus Roman's equally perfect squeal of pleasure that makes his toes curl. Logan feels the condom balloon inside him and all but collapses into Roman's arms.

Everything after that is hazy. Soft voices arguing over who gets to hold him. Soft kisses to his forehead and jaw. Soft arms cradling him close to a warm, beating heart. And soft words that he knows he coudn't've heard correctly.

"So... do you think he'll date one of us now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, requests are still open but like.. don’t be surprised if it’s a while til I can get to it. Cauz I mean I think I have like 3 or 4 I have backlogged 😅


	4. Wait... Is Violence The Answer?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy! That’s right peoples! I’m actually making myself overcome depression by starting small— posting a chapter a month hopefully. But for now— Intrulogical request by ao3 user @WantonWordWitch :) (written below) 
> 
> Could you do some Intrulogical with Logan taking all of his frustrations out on Remus, and Remus absolutely LOVING it? Basically, violence that turns into sex, and Remus being completely lovesick the whole time.
> 
> Bonus: The two being cuddly afterwards and Logan being sweet to Remus (in his own awkwardly verbose way).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going for that bonus my boiiiissss! I need all the extra points I can get for slacking off 😅

“Why- Can’t- You- Ever- Just- Shut- Up?!?” Logan roared and punctuated each word with a sharp thrust into Remus’ gagging mouth. He was pissed and it showed.

Remus on the other hand stayed quiet aside from the harsh gags that Logan purposefully drew out of him and let the reflex tears pour silently down his face. His hands clenched together loosely on his thighs and he struggled to keep himself from looking up at Logan lovingly, the nerd hated it when he pretended to be equal to him and when he dared to look him in the eye— unless he was told to of course.

* * *

Fuck— where do you even begin with a story like Logan’s and Remus’?   
  
It’s hard to explain this sort of thing to outsiders of their relationship, because many refuse to see the violence, that they both consent to happening, as abusive despite how many times Remus has tried to explain this to Deceit when he gets too drunk to shut up... well, to shut up even less than usual.

I guess first things first is to doubly reassure you that this is not abuse! Remus loves Logan with every blood cell that pumps from his fluttering heart to his hard cock whenever he sees him. And Logan, lies very heavily on the aromantic spectrum.

Logan finds it hard to express his own emotions, and finds it even harder to recognize how others feel. But he also knows that there’s always a pattern to the smallest of things.

Most of these patterns, he can’t understand. Why Roman gets defensive and falsely confident anytime he’s called out on wrong judgments by Patton doesn’t make sense to Logan. Why Virgil can’t sit in a room with more than two people at a time without having to retire to his room roughly an hour later doesn’t make sense to Logan. Why Patton bursts into tears whenever he sees a small animal _really_ doesn’t make sense to Logan.

And despite it not making sense, he’s been able to recognize these patterns and put together an efficient code of conduct accordingly. When Roman becomes incredibly insecure, Logan reassures him by ‘casually’ bringing up things from the long list of his achievements. When Virgil begins to breathe heavily and his fists find themselves clenching and unclenching repetitively, Logan takes his leave since he knows Virgil feels much safer doing the same rather than being the first one to do anything that could ‘possibly upset the others Logan!’ When Patton becomes an incomprehensible mess because of a small animal and begins to cry, Logan will distract him with fun and shiny toys much like the father figure has done to the main three of Light Sides, besides the moral side himself of course. Once again, he doesn’t understand the reason behind their actions, he just has learned how to react correctly since his earlier reactions have been ill-received.

This wasn’t anything new though. It’s clear that Logan struggles with accepting his role as one of Thomas’ sides while also accepting that he has emotions and needs just as any other human.

What you probably didn’t know however, was that Remus has learned how to react to the others over the years, much like Logan has. Even before he was revealed to Thomas, Remus was... less than ideal when it came to his behavior and the regular voicing of his thoughts that would make Patton cry; Virgil either angry, panicked, or both; and made Roman either angry or embarrassed.

Remus had to take a lot of time with Dr. Picani to find other outlets for the extreme thoughts that regularly occurred in his mind. When he felt like stabbing someone and spilling their blood from their wounds like a coin fountain at the mall, and then proceed vacuum their insides to see if he can replicate a vampire’s victim completely clean body, devoid of blood, to successfully cover up a murder; he instead uses the thick plastic knife that is regularly dulled for him to stab styrofoam mannequins and/or chunky slime so he can giggle at the disgusting textures.

Remus and Logan, while not being able to fully create acceptable reactions on their own, have never tried helping each other. At least, not until one fateful night back in January. 

Remus’ special brand of Creativity was going haywire when the news about the Corona virus in China started spreading and turning quickly into conspiracy theories that kept Thomas and Virgil awake at night worrying about things they couldn’t control.

Remus couldn’t control himself when his host was just so focused on such a topic with so many juicy and lethal possibilities to imagine and contort until the virus wasn’t even the culprit of his atrocities by the time the night was through. And when Remus was unusually active, it left Logan to pick up the pieces.

(POV Shift... kinda? Its a flashback almost)

The amount of times Logan has been summoned into a room, away from his work, simply to tell Remus to knock it off and not have the order ignored like everyone else’s orders were, was reaching Logan’s absolute limit for dealing with other side’s bullshit for the day.

Eventually, Remus had caught on to the twitch near Logan’s jaw as his teeth clenched together and he stood extra stiff to control his rapidly surmounting anger. Though instead of backing off, Remus was in such a manic state from Thomas wanting to and actually listening to him for once, that he decided to poke an angry bear with a stick.

For the next week, Remus spent every minute of his free time annoying someone, mainly Patton and Virgil, so that Logan would be forced to intervene lest a scene, or larger of a scene, would occur and distract him from his work for even longer.

And just like Remus had hoped, he finally pushed too far. It was after an argument between the CreativiTwins that was inevitably separated by Logan for Remus’ absurd idea of syrup being used to stick papers to the walls (which was ruled scientifically possible due to the nature of maple syrup’s consistency). Things would have been fine if the dork hadn’t cited his source for such a claim to be on his personal bookshelves in his bedroom...

You can see where this is going...

An hour later of filming later, and Logan comes back to his room to see Remus marking his book with _pen_ and taking notes on things he found interesting about the mechanics of building the best damn gingerbread house ever— since that’s what the book was about.

Logan saw red as Remus’ yellow teeth was flashed at him before Remus in his disgusting glory continued lying spread out on his clean bed with shoes on and _marking his b**OOK WITH GREEN SPARKLY PEN!**_

He snarled and lifted Remus by his stupid frilly collar and slammed him into the wall. Remus’ back hit the wall with a loud thud that resonated throughout the entire MindScape, and so with one click of his fingers, Logan soundproofed his room and placed a sign outside his door that read ‘Do Not Disturb Under Any Circumstance Less Than An Emergency’ with a small note of listing what did _not_ count as an emergency: a broken nail (Roman), Deceit showing up in the Lightsides commons room (Virgil), a pretty boy talking to Thomas, a dog that absolutely needs to be pet across the street no matter what but Thomas won’t listen and pet the good boy (Patton), etcera.

Remus meanwhile, had paled and thought of at least 15 ways in which Logan would kill him right this second. But when Logan’s unresolved emotions crossed over with his uncontrollable rage mixed together into a doozy of a melting pot, Logan was left with furiously kissing Remus.

Remus’ head spun worse than an out of control tea-cup on that one ride at DisneyWorld as Logan’s tongue forced its way into Remus’ mouth, past his lips and gripped Remus’ tongue in the angriest salsa he’s ever had the pleasure of dancing.

Logan finally pulled away, breathing heavily, but feeling better... until Remus opened his fat mouth.

”Heh... Jeez Lo I neva’ woulda thought sadism ta be ya—!” Remus was cut off by a slap in the face.  
A rush of warmth rushed through the two of them and Logan growled menacingly into Remus’ ear. “If at anytime you need me to stop, say Crofters, otherwise I am going to punish you for constantly needing my redirections. I am going to teach you exactly how you should behave.”

Remus shuddered as so many late night fantasies rushed through his head and he quickly nodded. Logan twisted one of Remus’ nipples sharply and refused to let go when Remus gasped violently. “Yes Sir.~” He hissed.

”Y-Y-Yes Sir!~ I unda’stan’ Sir!~ Sorry Sir!~”

The Duke was promptly shut up with a rough, demanding, and filthy kiss. 

(End of the kinda-flashback)

It took a long time for Remus and Logan to work things out, especially when they had to change their safeword to Biology when Remus suggested they bring Logan’s sacred fruit spread into the dungeon Remus had created for the two of them after Remus had been caught fucking a jar only half-eaten. _That_ had truly been a wild night.

It took a lot of research on Logan’s side of things, and a lot of explaining on Remus’ side of things for elements such as aftercare and limits to be introduced and properly addressed. Especially when both men were emotionally stunted dumbasses who didn’t understand how to get their repressed feelings out of their systems.

Until that night became the new normal. Whenever Remus couldn’t keep the voices in his head quiet anymore with his self-soothing distractions, he caused enough trouble for Logan to reach a point of ‘pissed off and will throw something worse than a paper ball at you Roman unless you sHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW—‘ to let out all his stored up anger on Remus, who got the benefit of dropping into a subspace deep enough to where his voices quieted and he felt peaceful for another few days before the cycle would repeat all over again.

This actually really helped _both_ cool-colored but hot-tempered sides. Suddenly the snake and Prince no longer were forced to provide damage control for Remus since his outbursts became less and less as Logan began to initiate their nights.  
It got to a point a few months later, that Deceit and Roman were idiotically pining for each other while making bets about Logan and Remus dating.

There was a big commotion when Roman hit Remus’ back as a sort of brotherly pat, just a bit too hard on very recent whip marks— especially when Daddy Patton and Bratty Virgil found out, turns out they’re oddly protective of _every _side... even Remus, weird though because the Duke was sure they despised him. Maybe not si much now that he wasn’t a constant bother to Thomas?

I got off track, my bad. So after a very long and awkwardly-intimate explanation, that proceeded with Remus going wayyyy too deep into detail before Logan proved his dominance over Remus by successfully shutting him up, the issue was forgotten about; only to be brought up on occasion when Remus had obvious and visible proof that he had been reprimanded, or when he was collared or caged for more than 12 hours (which happened fairly often, once or twice a month) and was teased about it by the other subs and switch of the MindScape. 

That concludes the lengthy explanation for why Remus is not being abused, but thoroughly enjoying what was currently happening in Remus’ half of the Imagination through the pulsing black and green door in Logan’s room— in their sex dungeon.

* * *

“A-Ah-Ah-Hahhh!~”

”Shut up you fucking whore,” Logan growled as his hips slammed into Remus again and again and again, chasing his own climax while Remus laid tied with his arms and legs wide open, his mouth propped open with a slightly too large O-ring gag for him to not be drooling, and whilst the Duke’s cock was trapped inside a vibrating cock ring that just made today’s torture session extra sweet.

To be fair, Remus isn't sure what he did wrong this time. But when Logan had stormed into his room and coldly commanded him to kneel, he didn’t hesitate to slide off his bed and do just that. He had respectfully kept his gaze on Logan’s shoes, one of which pressed deliciously and painfully on his stirring cock.

When Remus had whimpered, Logan took the opportunity and ran with it. And at the beginning Remus knew that Logan needed the relief more than he did, and so he was mouthy and teasing so Logan really had an excuse to get as rough and brutal as he wanted.

And as Remus was fucked out of his mind and into a separate dimension where only he and his Sir existed, he was reminded that he did this not just for himself, but for Logan. He loved his dominant, and although it had been roughly three months since they had solidified this habit of fucking their mutual pain away, they never clarified anything outside of this sex dungeon.

Sure. Sometimes Remus would walk quietly into Logan’s room, and curl up in his lap like a sad kitten when Roman got mad at him. And sure, Logan would sacrifice his typing speed so he could reach one hand down and pet Remus’ hair until he other felt better. And sure. Sometimes Logan would find himself in the midst of a sensory overload, and his first instinct in these past three months had been to seek out Remus. And sure, the Duke would set aside whatever it was he was doing, no matter what it was, to place special noise-cancelling headphones on Logan’s ears, and then carefully placed the monochromatic sleep mask over his eyes, and a weighted blanket around his shoulders. 

But... they didn’t _love_ each other. They were the insane side of Thomas’ wild creativity, the lustful, disgusting side that focused more on how it would feel to fuck someone’s eye socket rather than the soft romantic things that came with dating somebody would require. And they were Logic. Cold, uncaring, robotic logic who’s sole purpose was to be emotionally detached from any and all problems Thomas encountered to solve them without any bias. He wasn’t meant to have emotions at all, let alone such complicated ones like love.

Remus felt like the should bring it up sometime. But right now wasn’t the moment to be fluffy and ridiculously in love. Now was the time for Logan to claw at Remus’ back until blood trickled onto the sheets beneath the Duke’s arched spine. Now was the time for Remus to sob in pleasure as Logan clicked the vibrations off of the cock ring just as Remus hit his dry orgasm to ruin it as the green side squirmed and pleaded wordlessly. Now was the time to forget about their insecurities and what they _couldn’t _do, and instead focus on what they had right in front of them.

Remus laid on his back, his arms chained above his head and his legs limp on either side of Logan’s hips. The gag in Remus’ mouth was removed when Logan had sent him through a third dry orgasm of the night. Remus was sobbing, though his fist never unclenched to tell Logan he couldn’t handle it. And when he was allowed to speak and rasped out his thanks to his Sir.

He was promptly shut up with a kiss that was mostly tongue and teeth rather than lips and love. But that was fine for both of them. Especially when Logan reaches down to take the ring off of Remus’ dick, and his thrusts became wilder and sporadic. “Beg me.~ Beg me, bitch~ Prove to me you learned your lesson.~”

Remus took a shuddering breath as the dam keeping back his orgasm was lightly touched. He cried out, “SIR!~” And given his command the words tumbled from his mouth before he could think about what he was saying. “Yes Sir!~ Please Sir!~ You’re so good to y-ya worthless slut!~ Treat me s-so well!~ Ya make me feel so good!~ I love it!~ I love you!~ I need you!~ P-Please I’m so fuckign’ close!~ S-Sir _please_ I need t-ta cum so, so bad!~ _**Please**_!~ God, j-jus’ _please_!~”

Logan shushed him with another kiss. It was more gentle this time, but not be much as he ripped the ring off of Remus and tightened his hand around the Duke’s throat to his threateningly, “Hold it.~ Hold it until I finish in you.~ Otherwise, you can spend the rest of this week with the remote-controlled plug up your ass for me to play with all week while your pathetic excuse for a cock stays in its cage~” He let go of his throat for Remus to gasp for air and then reply.

Remus whimpered, it was so, so hard to keep the incoming tsunami-level wave of pleasure from washing ashore and coating his senses in nothing but overwhelming pleasure. But he still nodded. Breathlessly, adoringly, responding, “Yes Sir~ A-Anythin’ for you, Sir~”

Logan scoffed at Remus kind words, but his own eyes softened just a bit as well. He’d never admit it however.

Logan continued to brutally hit Remus’ prostate over and over again. Logan continued to dig his teeth into the skin of his lover’s neck, shoulders and collarbones. Logan continued to bruise Remus’ hips with his tight grip until he groaned loudly and halted everything. He came forcefully and he didn’t dare spit out a command for Remus to come because the poor sub was so overwhelmed that he shuddered and gasped for air.

Logan gently ran his hands up the sides of Remus’ bruised and bloodied body, and took his length in his hand and shushed Remus with a truly gentle and caring kiss when he whimpered and shifted in his grip. Logan stroked him gently, but quickly and kissed Remus’ neck. “Go ahead, baby~ You can come~ You’re so good for me~ Come, Remus~”

Remus cried out in relief as his orgasm washed over him so intensely he blacked out for a moment. Luckily, Logan was prepared and he continued to stroke him through his orgasm. He swiftly undid the restraints on Remus’ body. He set the toys they had used in the industrial sized sink filled with warm water to soak in until Logan returned to the dungeon to clean them later. After Remus was taken care of.

He smiled as Remus stayed unconscious. He allowed himself to be purely himself and not hide a thing as he placed a gentle kiss to Remus’ lips. He gathered the fragile man in his arms and carried him off to the logical side’s bed. Logan rested him on the sheets and took a warm cloth to clean the pair’s drying cum from Remus’ ass and stomach and thighs and chest. He took another warm rag and dipped it in hydrogen peroxide before he stroked over Remus’ wounds that had broken skin. Remus woke up about half way throughout this process.

He woke up with a drowsy, lazy smile on his lips as he got to observe Logan’s easy, simple smile and the loving look in the other side’s eyes as he cleaned him off. Remus would’ve been content to watch the unmasked Logan adoringly clean him, but he hissed reflexively when a mark close to his cock was brushed in the wrong way. 

Logan’s eyes snapped up and caught Remus’ almost as if he had been doing something wrong. And Remus decided to help Logan out. He blinks and rubbed his eyes groggily, acting as if he had just woken up and not observing Logan for a good two or three minutes.

Logan’s expression sheltered itself a bit, but it was still sweet and gentle... just less sure of himself now that he had an audience. He gently helped Remus sit up to clean the long scratches on his back from the logical side’s nails. And then laid the Duke back down, who voiced a strained groan as he felt his muscles pull. 

He was rewarded with a small smile, and a fond roll of Logan’s eyes. “Yes, I assume you’ll be quite stiff, dear. Luckily, I was able to collect more of the scentless lotion from your brother that doesn’t aggravate my senses.”   
  
Remus’ eyes lit up, and he moaned softly and happily. “Thank ya, Sir.”   
  
Logan presses a finger to his lips. A blush on his cheeks as he shook his head. “Enough of that. Now it’s time for you to relax, not to rile me up again.”

Remus pouted. “But you got ta call me ‘dear’. Wha’s the difference?” 

Logan paused as he debated why his own pet name for Remus was different than all the ones he called him during a scene. He whispered softly, “I am not sure...”

Remus’ lazy smile faded as he realized that tonight was not the night to get a confession out of his lovely nerd. But he had hope. He smiled reassuringly. “‘S fine. Even if ya don’ know everything I’m still proud to know ya.”

Logan chuckled. “Is that so?~” He teases as he poured lotion into his hands, rubbed them together to warm the substance up, and began massaging Remus’ tight thighs, and when he finished, he would start down at his toes, and work his way up to his neck and shoulders. He started with his thighs however, because he knew that this was always Remus’ sorest spot, and he didn’t want to make him wait uncomfortably while he started at his feet just for the sake of order. It was just one of the many things he put Remus before. If only he’d realize that. “How do you know I don’t know everything?~”

Remus sighed lovingly, “Ya right, Lo. How am I ta know all tha’ goes on in tha’ beautiful mind a’ yours?”

Logan blushed and shyly complimented Remus back. And that was when Remus knew that despite his impatientness when it came to most things, he was willing to wait for his love to confess first.

It wouldn’t be today, it probably wouldn’t be tomorrow, and it was likely it wouldn’t be next week. But Remus knew that Logan was a side worth waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well— that was fluffier than I had planned!But I’m quite proud of this piece! :)  
I hope the longer chapter makes up at least a little bit for my absence! I love each and every one of you and ever since coming out as trans to my family, I’ve been on a much healthier track in life.  
Your comments make writing these things inspiring, and I promise that I am working on your requests now :)  
Best of luck to you all in your own pursuits for romance, and thank you once again for your patience with me


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sup—

So I’ve gotten like 4-5 requests to have a Patton-centric one-shot. I’ve got a lot asking for him to be submissive and treated kindly because of the latest episode. And I’ve also got some of the leftover angsty stuff from before POF and having him be the dominant one of a group of three or more—

So temporarily, I will not be taking anymore requests while I write both of these chapters. I will mention the users who asked for this, and since it’s so popular I’ve boosted it above my other requests for now. 

Thank you for understanding, and once I post the two Patton chapters, I will resume taking requests! <3 

I don’t know how to remove the little writing at the end of every chapter— so please just ignore that right now 😅😅

**Author's Note:**

> Request!! I don’t have many ideas heh... but this one was fun to write! So please... request?!


End file.
